How Things Change
by MagicChic82
Summary: Draco gets a crush on Harry, Harry is not sure. Chapter 6 is up!
1. The Crush

**Draco POV**

"Goodbye, Father. Love you, Mum," I said with a hug. I was starting my 6th year at The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This year I am quite glad to be going back to school. Summer had been a bloody bore. We had spent it flitting about all over Europe visiting every single family member still alive. I had had quite enough of cheek kissing and cheek pinking from various aunts and uncles. And to think I have so many pratty cousins! Maybe my parents are both adopted? Oh, well. At least I was back on the Hogwarts Express.

Speaking of which, where were those bloody Slytherins? I had looked in half the compartments and had yet to find them. As I was looking into yet another compartment, someone ran into me. "Sorry," I started. "Oh, erm, hey, Potter." He raised an eyebrow at me. (I didn't know why-not exactly anyway-I wasn't being hostile)

"Harry, over here!" I heard a voice call from behind me. It was Granger. She gave me a "Go ahead, say something rude," look, but I just gave her a sweet smile. Looking at me like I had caught some deadly disease she asked, "Coming, Harry?"

"Um, yeah. Excuse me, Malfoy, but I need by."

"Of course," I said as I stepped aside to let him by, giving him an innocent smile. He just looked at me for a moment as if concerned for my health, then rushed past me.

"My didn't he get tall over the summer? And cute," I thought to myself. "And I think his eyes have gotten greener." I caught myself smiling again. "Now wait a minute. What am I doing? I mean, I know I outgrew hating Potter sometime last year, but liking him? No way."

Now, I had figured out when I was fourteen that I was gay, and there had been 1 or 2 rumors about me last year I hadn't exactly denied. So even though I hadn't "come out", there were probably very few people (in my house at least) that would be surprised when I do. But still, Potter? Cute? I sighed. I would think about it later, _after_ I found those bloody Slytherins!

Well, I finally did and told them about my exquisitely boring summer and they told me about theirs. Fortunately, no one else had a very good vacation, either!

In the Great Hall a huge feast was going on. The first years had made it across the lake alive, the sorting had sang another stupid song, and Slytherin house got 12 new students.

So far it had been a great night as long as I didn't think too hard on why I had been nice to Potter. Every time I did, Id catch my gaze heading in his direction. We made eye contact a couple of times, but both quickly looked away. I managed to not think about Harry, er, Potter, for a while and was rewarded for my efforts by getting to listen to Crabbe and Goyle's latest plans on the prank they were going to play on Mrs. Norris, Filth's cat. As stimulating as that conversation was, I felt my thoughts drifting back to Potter. He was looking at me again. A warm feeling grew in my stomach and my chest tightened. I smiled shyly at him. His eyes widened for a moment and he looked away. Ah, well.

Dumbledore stood up to announce the end of dinner and wish us luck for the year. As Dumbledore finished speaking, and I was getting ready to leave, my eyes locked once more on Potter's. They really were lovely eyes. This time when his eyes met mine, I smiled broadly and winked at him. His eyes got very wide, stayed wide, and his mouth dropped. This only made my smile broaden.

"Hey, Draco Who are you smiling at?" asked Blaise.

"Hm? Oh, nobody," I said and rushed down to the dorms.

Back in my room I thought about what had happened at dinner. And, well, on the train, too. I strongly suspected I had a crush on Potter. Why else would I have (Oh, God!) _winked_ at him? There was no other explanation. Oh, well. There were worse people to have crushed on. Like Longbottom, yuck! Ok, I could handle this. I have a crush on Potter. This doesn't mean anything's changed, right?

**Harry POV**

He was doing it again. Looking at me, that is. I mean, sure, he normally would send me one or two evil glares or sneers at meal time, but this wasn't like that. He was just…_looking_ at me. I was making me uncomfortable, so I kept looking away. The meal was almost over and Dumbledore was about to dismiss us, so I glanced at Malfoy one more time. What was I doing? What did I care if he was looking at me? Oh, my God. He was looking at me. He was even smiling at me a little, it was kind of cute. Hold on! WTF? Cute! My eyes got real big and I looked away again. Fortunately Dumbledore started talking so I was able to resist the temptation to look at Malfoy again. But I couldn't resist the urge to stop thinking about him. Why was he smiling at me? I mean, I had heard some rumors about him last year, but still. Even if they were true, he would like _me._ We'd been enemies too long. Hadn't we? Why did I care? And why did I think his smile was cute? I didn't like guys that way! Ok, so I had had some pretty vivid dreams. Didn't mean anything. Did it? As Dumbledore dismissed us, I turned to leave and made contact with those eyes again. (omg, those eyes) when all of the sudden, he winked at me! Draco Malfoy winked at me, Harry Potter! He had to be up to something! There was no way he'd be looking at me like that if he didn't have something up his sleeve. He didn't really _like_ me. And besides, I didn't want him to. I think.

**Draco POV**

I was looking at this years schedule in my dorm. Double Potions first thing in the morning with, you guessed it, Gryffindors. And Care of Magical Creatures with them again after lunch. Was the world trying to throw us together?

Not that I minded, exactly. I just wasn't sure what I was going to do with this crush I had on Harry, er, Potter. Did I go back to normal, treating him like crap and trying to show him up at every chance? I didn't like that option too well because that pretty much ruled out any shot to ever kiss him. I wanted to kiss him? sigh I guess if I was going to have a crush, I might as well do it all the way. Ok, I wanted to kiss Har..er Pott..er screw it, Harry. I wanted to kiss Harry.

Then did I just totally blow his mind by waltzing into class and openly and blatantly flirting with him? Well, no, that wouldn't work, either. He is entirely too sensitive and would probably run away. That wouldn't help my desire to kiss him, either. Plus he might not think I'm for real. For real? Did I just think that? Aack! Too many things to think about for one day!

No, I'd have to take the careful approach. I'd have to be nice to him (that couldn't be too hard, could it? I hadn't been too bad on the train). I'd have to prove to him I was sincere before he'd ever talk to me without trying to hex me or beat me up. sigh I could do this. All you have to do is be nice to Harry, Draco.

**Harry POV**

Miraculously I made it to Potions early. Probably because I had spent my whole night thinking about Malfoy. _NOT_ thinking about Malfoy, just thinking.

Two hours before breakfast, I couldn't stand it anymore. I got up, showered, got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall. Thankfully _he_ wasn't there. In fact, nobody else was there yet.

After breakfast I ran back to my dorm and was headed down to the dungeons for class. Maybe Snape would cut me some slack today since I showed up on time. snort Not likely. I was about 15 minutes early and had expected to be the first one there. But as I walked into the room I saw the back of a shockingly blond head of hair sitting at the front of the classroom. Malfoy. I set my stuff down and sighed as I slipped into my seat. Malfoy looked over at me and asked, "Sleep well last night?"

"No, I didn't!" I snapped at him. "In fact I hardly slept all night!" No thanks to him, either.

"Oh. Well. Sorry to hear that," he said, a sad smile coming to his face. Wow, that smile was cute, too.

I laughed. "Yeah, right. Like you care about my sleeping habits."

A blush came to his cheeks. "Well, not exactly. But I am sorry to hear you didn't sleep well last night." He fixed his silver-grey eyes on him and all I could do was stare back. Fortunately Ron and Hermione came in right then and I was able to break away from his gaze.

"Yeah, sure. You're real concerned about me," I said, sending him a snarl. He just got a sheepish look on his face and went back to reading his book.

"Hey, Harry. Where were you at breakfast?" ask Hermione.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep last night and headed down early," I answered. Most of the class had filed in now and Snape stepped out of his office.

"All right class, the potion you are making today is a difficult on, but _shouldn't _be too much for you, now that you've all received your O.W.L.s I'll guess we'll see, won't we?" he asked with a snarl in my and Neville's direction.

I looked at Malfoy to see what his response was to Snape's usual goading. I was surprised to find him looking straight ahead with an almost blank expression on his face. Was Malfoy sick? He certainly had been acting odd lately.

"Directions are on the board, " Snape said with a click of his arm, pulling out of my thoughts.

Class went relatively quickly. I don't think I messed up my potion _too_ bad, at least I didn't get a zero for the day. As I was packing my things up I sent a glare in Malfoy's direction. I had had enough of his niceness for a while.

**Draco POV**

This being nice thing was going to be harder than I though. I tried to just ignore him though lunch and Car of Magical Creatures with moderate success. I only caught myself looking at him about a dozen times the rest of the day. Harry, on the other hand, was doing an excellent job of ignoring me. The couple of times I did catch him looking at me, it was more of a glare than a casual glance. Oh, well. This was only the first day of school. I had time.

**Harry POV**

I do not like Draco. I do not like Draco, I do not like…wait a minute. Draco? I had been doing that more and more lately, calling him Draco in my head, that is. That insufferable little prat kept ignoring me or being nice. I wasn't sure what to make of it. And I kept thinking about him. More and more as the week went on. About how startling his eyes could be when he gazed across the Great Hall to look at me. How breathtaking he looked when his hair fell across his face. How sexy it was when he chewed on his bottom lip when concentrating on making his potion exactly right. Damn it! I do _not_ like Draco. "Arg!"

"Harry, are you alright? Asked Ron from across the library table.

Did I just say that out loud? "Um, just frustrated with this charms homework. Number four is brutal," I replied. Fortunately it happened to be my charms book I had in front of me. I hadn't looked at it before I answered. And there was no way I could continue pretending to concentrate.

"Ron, I'm heading back to the common room," I informed him as I packed up my stuff.

"Oh, all right. I'm gonna stay here a bit longer. I haven't even touched McGonagall's transfiguration homework," he said, mumbling the last part to himself. I chuckled and headed out of the library.

"Hello, Harry." I heard a voice say. I had been starring at my feet, so I hadn't seen anyone. I looked up and all I saw were those eyes like cold steel. But they didn't look cold tonight, they almost looked on fire. But not from anger. It looked more like…Passion?

"Um, hey, Malfoy," I muttered at him. He just kept looking at me and didn't say anything else so I made to leave.

"Harry, wait.," he called.

How cute, he looked nervous. I wondered why. I looked him in the eye. "Yes?"

"Well, I-I just wanted to apologize for being such a prat all these years. I'm sorry," he spit out.

I couldn't believe my ears. "You're…sorry?" I asked, giving him a questioning look.

"Yes," he replied. "I'm sorry. It started out because you didn't want to be my friend, and then pride took over, and then everyone expected us to be enemies…" He trailed off for a moment. "I don't want to fight with you anymore. I understand it may be too late for us to be friends, but I don't want to fight with you anymore." He looked at me hopefully.

"Oh, well, then I'm sorry, too." Did I just apologize to Malfoy?

His eyes got wide and he asked, "For what?"

I sighed, "For being an insufferable prat back.."

Now he was smiling at me. "Really?"

I wanted to sigh again, but held it in. "Yes, really. And you're probably right. It's probably too late for us to be friends, but I'd like to stop fighting." I smiled at him.

His grin grew to double the size it had been and he threw his arms around me. "Great! Um, see you later Harry!"

He released me, spun around and ran off (I'm assuming) back to his common room. Which was where I needed to get so I could think about why my skin was tingling where Draco had hugged me.

**Draco POV**

He didn't want to fight anymore! And he smiled at me! And I hugged him! Ok, I didn't know why I had done that. Well, after a week of ineffectually trying to ignore him, I hadn't been able to stand it anymore and had gotten caught up in the moment. I only hoped I hadn't scared him with that hug. That was the last thing I wanted!

I didn't have any classes with Gryffindors the next day, so I only saw Harry briefly at lunch and dinner. All day long I felt like I had been floating on a cloud. Crabbe and Goyle even asked if I had met a girl or something, they had never seen me so happy. I told them not hardly and left it at that.

I still felt happy and almost giddy when I entered the Great Hall for dinner. I saw Harry already sitting with his friends, so I flashed him a big smile and headed towards the Slytherin table. He started to blush and smiled sheepishly back at me. Granger and Weasley saw who he was smiling at and both turned to him with shocked expressions on their faces. I winced. I certainly didn't want to get him in trouble with his friends, even if those friends were Weasley and Granger.

The rest of the meal Granger kept alternating between whispering to Harry and looking at me with a curious and puzzled expression on her face. And if looks could kill, I would nave been dead several times over from the looks Weasley was sending me. Harry was just starring at his plate moving food around with his fork.

I finally couldn't keep looking at him like that and got up and went back to my common room. A minute or two after I had plopped down on the couch, I heard someone else enter the room.

"Hey, Draco," they said. I looked up.

"Oh, hey, Pansy,"

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" She asked. I really wasn't in the mood for Pansy, but sighed and said, "sure, why not?"

She sat down on the other end of the couch and pulled her knees up to her chest. We sat there in silence for a few minutes before Pansy asked, "You like him, don't you? Potter, I mean."

I looked at her in shock. What are you talking about? Why would I like him?

She chuckled. "I'm not sure _why_ you like him, but you do." She smiled. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"You promise?" I ask. "I just don't want it getting back to him and then him being mad at me for 'tricking' him."

"Of course I won't say anything," she said, smiling again. "You're my best friend, Draco, and I just want you to be happy. Blaise will feel the same as I do."

"You're not going to tell him!" I shouted, getting nervous again. "No, of course not. I'm just letting you know where you're friends stand. Blaise and I talked about you being gay and I know he'll be ok with it. Even if it is Potter you like," she said with a wink. "But I'll let you tell him yourself."

I let out the breath I had (apparently) been holding in. "Thanks, Pansy. I appreciate it. You can be real decent sometimes."

She gave me a hug and said, "Yeah, well, don't let it get out."

**Harry POV**

Dinner had been horrible. Draco came in and had smiled at me on the way to the Slytherin table. I had grinned broadly back at him, like a fool. Hermione saw me and asked, "Who are you smiling at? Oh."

Ron had also seen. "Why are you smiling at a nimrod like him? You don't _like_ him or something, do you?" Ron looked fit to kill.

"No, of course not," I told him. "But we have called a truce of sorts."

"WHAT!" shrieked Ron.

"Keep it down!" shushed Hermione.

"It's got to be a trick," continued Ron. "He wants to get you in his confidences and then pull the biggest prank on you ever!"

I had to admit the thought had crossed my mind. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?" asked Ron.

"Oh, just leave him alone," snapped Hermione.

So Ron spent the rest of dinner shooting evil looks at Draco, I moved food around on my plate and Hermione kept whispering things like "It's ok," and "I think it's great," and "He'll get over it," in my ear.

After dinner I rushed through the common room and up to the dormitory. Ron, thankfully, stayed in the common room talking to Dean and Seamus. Hermione, on the other hand, followed me up the stairs to my room.

"It's not just the truce, is it Harry? You like him, don't you?"

I spun around. "What are you talking about? Why would you think I like him? We have a truce, nothing more!"

"Oh," she said, looking a little embarrassed. "I just thought with the way you've been looking at him lately and he certainly had a look in his eye whenever he looks at you…" she trailed off.

"You think he's been looking at me in a certain way? Really?" I wasn't sure how to process this information yet.

"Yeah, Harry, he has. And you know it's ok if you do like him. I won't get mad."

I let out a big sigh and sat on the edge of my bed. "Thanks, Hermione. Because I'm afraid I might like him."

Hermione cam and sat on the bed next to me. "You're not sure, though?"

"Well," I answered "I can't stop thinking about him, whenever I think about him I feel sick to my stomach, and whenever I see him I have to remind myself to breath."

"Yep," Hermione laughed. "You like him alright."

"But I don't like guys. At least I never have before."

"Well, there's a first time for everything," she said, and smiled at me encouragingly.

**Draco POV**

I still felt bad about how dinner had gone. I really hadn't meant to get him in trouble with his friends. I decided I needed to send him an owl, so I quickly scrawled him a note.

_Harry,_

_Sorry about dinner. How are they handling it?_

_Draco_

I threw on my dad's old invisibility cloak and rushed out to the owlrey. My owl saw me right away and flew down to land on my arm. "Take this to Harry Potter, in Gryffindor Tower," I told her after I had attached the message to her leg.

I rushed back to my rooms, wondering if I'd get an owl tonight or not. I didn't have to wait long, within five minutes Parsima landed on the pillow next to me and lifted her let. There was a message!

I quickly took off the message and unrolled it.

_Draco,_

_I suppose I could forgive you this one time. (yea!) I ended up talking with Hermione and told her we were…well, we're not fighting anymore. She seems glad. I think she's tired of the bickering, too. Ron, well we won't talk about Ron. Thanks for being concerned, though._

_Harry_

I was elated! He wasn't mad at me, and he had called me Draco! The only thing that could have made me happier would have been if he had said we were friends and friends and not just "not fighting." It was time to step up the Malfoy charm.

The next morning at breakfast Harry and I kept stealing glances at each other. I tried to keep my smiles small and friendly, but it was really hard to do when I felt like my mouth was going to explode into a big, goofy grin at any second. Plus he looked so damn cute when he blushed, which he was doing an awful lot of today. Which was kind of weird. Blushing wasn't something Harry normally did a lot of, at least not when I was looking at him. What reason did he have to blush that much?

In potions that morning I looked over at him and said, "Morning, Harry."

He smiled back and said, "Good morning, Draco."

He had called me Draco again! My name sounded so good on his lips. I couldn't help it, I grinned so big you could probably count my teeth. Harry blushed and looked back toward the front.

The next few weeks went about the same. I'd tell him hello every morning, he'd say hello back, the occasional 2-minute conversation in the hall. But I needed more. I wanted to be able to _talk_ to him, hang out with him, be his _friend_.

Then one night I got an owl.

A/N: Well? What do you think? Let me know. I already have Ch 2 written, but it needs to be typed, and since it's longer than this one, it's going to take a while! But not too long, I promise!

Also, I need beta readers, please! Leave a review with your email in it and I'll get back with you.


	2. Becoming

A/N: I am soo sorry it took me so long to update. I'm also sorry this chapter is so short. This is only about 1/4 of what I had planned for ch2, but I've been lazy and haven't felt like typing. Sorry. I'll try to have the "rest" of this chapter up shortly. I have a question for everybody, Would you rather have longer chapters like ch1 that are updated probably once a month, or shorter chapters like this that are updated every 10 to 14 days? I'll try my best to stick to whichever you choose.

_Draco,_

_Meet me by the lake at midnight._

_Harry_

**Harry POV**

I couldn't believe I did it. I couldn't believe I sent him that letter. I must be going crazy. What were we going to talk about? It was a quarter to twelve and I had already been at the lake for half an hour. I was getting anxious. What if he didn't come? He had never actually owled me back to say he was coming. Oh, my god! He wasn't coming! I was sitting here by the lake making a fool of myself! I was starting to get up from the tree I was leaning against, when out of nowhere Draco appeared in from of me and said, with an oh, so sexy smirk on his face, "Evening, Harry."

"My God, Draco. Scare a guy to death!" He chuckled. "How did you get so close without me seeing you, anyway?" I asked. Trust me. I had been watching the lake very closely for any signs of him. In response he raised his arms over his head and disappeared. He brought them back down and reappeared, grinning broadly. "Ah, an invisibility cloak."

He sat down to lean against the tree, his shoulder rubbing mine as he did. I blushed. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" he asked. He seemed nervous. Why was he nervous about talking to me?

"Oh, nothing in particular. I just wanted to talk."

"Oh, ok," he whispered. Was that disappointment I saw flash across his face? No way.

"Do you have anything in particular you'd like to talk about?" I asked him.

"No, not really."

Damn. "Oh, okay…. So, who do you think will win the Quidditch Cup this year?"

"Oh, well that's easy. Slytherin, of course," he answered with that devastatingly handsome grin on his face again.

"Oh, really?" I said, grinning back. "Well, I happen to think otherwise." Which launched us into a good-natured debate on the strengths and weaknesses of each team. After quidditch we talked about the teachers; who was nicest, who gave the most homework.

After about an hour of talking with him, I asked him another question. "Draco, do you think we could actually be friends?" He took a deep breath. I hurried on. "I mean, I know before we both said no, but I don't know. Maybe things have changed enough between us now?" I looked at him hopefully as another smile graced his face.

"I don't know, we seem to be doing a good enough job of it right now." And then he winked at me!

I let out the breath I had been unknowingly holding. "Yeah, we have haven't we? I'd really like to be your friend, Draco," I said, watching his grin grow into a full fledged smile. "Although I don't think we should just all of the sudden start walking around together acting chummy." His smile started to fade. "But I'll feel good knowing inside that we are friends," I finished.

He was smiling, but looking sad? I don't think I'll ever figure him out.

"Yeah, I'd like that, too. Just knowing that you consider me your friend would make me very happy."

It would! Awesome! "Great!" I said, flashing him a big smile. "Well, it's getting late. We should probably be heading off to bed," I added, getting up off the ground.

"Yeah, you're probably right," he said, following me up. "Listen, it's been great talking…and becoming friends." And he hugged me again. I was stunned for a moment, then put my arms around his waist.

"Is it ok for me to do this?" he whispered in my ear.

His hot breath on my neck made me shudder and I tightened my grip on him. "Yeah, it's fine," I whispered back.

All of the sudden he pulled back and said, "Well, bye," and took off back towards his dorm.

"It felt really good to hold him," was all I could think as I made my way back to my own.

**Draco POV**

I don't think I'd ever felt happier than I did right then. Harry and I had talked like real friends, I had hugged him, and he had hugged me back! And he had asked me if I wanted to be his friend! Oh my God, of course I did! He didn't want to go public with it yet, but that was okay. I'm sure he just needs time to adjust to the idea. And he had hugged me back! Wow! It had felt so right to hold him like that.

Every night after that we had an unspoken agreement to meet at the lake and we'd talk for half an hour or so. I relished this time with Harry. And our nightly hug as we said goodbye. I wasn't sure if it was just me and wishful thinking, but they seemed to be getting longer and harder. Merlin, I hoped it wasn't just my imagination!

One night I was sitting in the library working on my transfiguration homework when Weasley came up behind me and said, "We need to talk. Now! Privately!"

"Well, gee, Weasley." I sneered at him, "If you want to get me alone, all you have to do is say something."

The look he gave me was pure evil. I was almost proud of him. If he hadn't been a Weasley, of course.

"Up, now," he repeated.

"Hold on, Weasley. Don't get your knickers in a twist, I'm coming," I said as I gathered my things. After we were out of the library he grabbed my robes and drugged me to the nearest empty corridor. "My Weasley. Anxious, are we?" I said, giving him my best snarl.

"Shut up," he said. "This isn't about me, it's about Harry."

"Harry?" I asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes, Harry," he continues. "I know there's something going on between the two of you."

"So what if there is?" I asked.

"Stay way from him!" he said sternly. "All you're going to do is be a bad influence."

"Oh, really? What makes you say that? Is he finally treating you and Granger with the contempt you deserve?"

"Shut up!" he said again. "Just trust me, you're a bad influence on everyone you hang out with. And I think he's really starting to like you, not that you'd give a damn."

Actually I did give a damn, quite a bit of one, but I wasn't about to tell Weasley that. "Oh, really?" I sneered at him again. "Potty has a crush on me? Isn't that interesting?"

"Don't call him that!" he snapped. "You don't deserve someone as good as Harry! So stay away from him!"

"Now I'm not sure, but I think Potter's a big boy and can decide who he wants to talk to." This conversation was getting ridiculous, in my opinion. And then Weasley said something that made my heart leap in my threat.

"Yeah, well, apparently he can't think straight when it comes to you. Now, this is the last time I'm going to say this, stay away from him!"

"Good," I said. "Does this mean that I don't have to listen to you anymore?"

"I'm serious, Malfoy," he said and stormed off.

So Harry like me so much he couldn't think straight? My heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to bust. I groaned. What was I going to do?

A/N: So, what do you think? Please review! Also, as an aside. If you do review, you get added to a list and I'll email you when I update. If you review multiple times, I'll tell you where you can get the "Early, unbeta-d" version! Yea! Bribing people to review!


	3. Spilling the beans

**A/N: Phoenix**-I'm sorry I didn't wait for you to finish, I just couldn't wait any longer, I was getting antsy! Forgive me? **Dark Whisperss**-Glad the last chapter suited you, and I hope this one does too! **Dark Whispering Wind**-I'm so glad you like my story! Eventually there will be some good stuff, I just like the "foreplay", too. Although when I get to that part, I may need your help. And since I know you're so good at it and all. Well, writing it, anyway. ;) **Ella Dementia**-Here's MORE MORE MORE just for you! ;) **Silverness-**Here ya go! **S and S blah-**Glad to be entertaining! **Blondgits-**I hope your computer lets you read it this time!

**Harry POV**

My feelings were out of control, I couldn't seem to keep them in check. I was meeting with Draco nightly, and I was beginning to need that time alone with him almost like air. I think Ron suspected there was something other than just a truce going on between us. Not that I was entirely sure what that "something" was, but it sure felt like something more than simple camaraderie. Whenever I was around him my heart rate went up considerably. My potions grades were going to hell because I couldn't concentrate knowing he was just a few feet away from me. Hugging him felt so amazing I didn't want to let him go. But I had to before he noticed the reaction I was having to him. It was getting harder to control that, too, when he was around.

What was wrong with me? I had never been attracted to a guy before! But there was no denying it was getting harder to resist the urge to grab one of his delicately shaped hands with those perfectly manicured nails, or to press my lips to his soft, enticing, pouty ones.

Was Hermione right? Was I gay?

**Draco POV**

I couldn't stop thinking about what Weasley had said. Halloween was the next week, and the Slytherins were having a party. I was trying to figure out how to get Harry to go with me. The biggest obstacle was I wanted him to go as my date.

Two nights before Halloween, Harry and I were sitting by the lake leaned against "our" tree. We were sitting pretty close already. Harry was going on about how unfair Snape was to him (which was true) and I shifted closer so our shoulders were touching. He stopped talking for a moment and just looked at me. I swallowed and waited for him to say something. He just smiled, his face turning a bright red, and he shifted his legs over so our thighs were rubbing. I wanted to jump for joy, but obviously didn't because that would have broken the contact.

Acting braver than I felt, I reached over and took his hand in mine. He looked at our hands and entwined fingers for a moment and then pulled my hand into his lap and started rubbing his thumb over the top of mine.

We sat there in silence for a moment, me enjoying the sensation of my hand in Harry's, and Harry… Well, he was thinking whatever he was thinking. "Harry…" I ventured, breaking the silence. "The Slytherins are having a Halloween party night after next… and…" _God, I couldn't get it out!_ "I'd like you to go with me, as my date."

I felt him stiffen for a moment, and then relax.

"I guess by that you mean you want to let everyone know about us?" he asked, still avoiding my gaze.

"Yes, I do, Harry. I care about you. A lot. Probably more than I should. I don't want to hide what's between us anymore."

He sat there still playing with my hand. My God! I couldn't breath anymore!

"I care about you, too, Draco. But I don't know. People are going to be upset."

"So what if they are?" I asked. "I care more about you than what anybody else thinks."

We sat there in silence for a few more minutes. I thought for sure he was going to say no. Then he looked up at me, smiled, and said, "I'd love to be your date, Draco."

**Harry POV**

I was going to a Halloween party with Draco! As his date! I was so excited! Although I wasn't excited about telling Ron. I wasn't worried about Hermione, she already knew I liked him. Hopefully she'd help me pick out something to wear.

In charms the next day I asked Ron and Hermione to come with me down to the lake after dinner because I had something to tell them. Ron looked at me curiously and Hermione gave me a knowing smile.

All through dinner I was half nervous, half excited. Draco kept looking at me out of the corner of his eye and smiling, causing me to blush and stare at my plate.

"Hey, Harry. Malfoy keeps looking at you. What do you think he's up to?" asked Ron.

"I'm sure it's nothing," I replied, stealing another look at Draco. He hadn't trimmed his hair since the beginning of term, and it was starting to hit his chin. I had this irresistible urge to walk over to him and run my fingers through it. I could just imagine how silky it would feel in my hand.

"So, Harry, why can't you tell us now?" asked Ron, obviously referring to why I wanted to meet them after dinner.

"Oh, don't be so impatient," said Hermione. "He'll tell us in a little bit."

I smiled thankfully at her. He had been bugging me since Charms.

"I told you earlier, Ron, I don't want anyone to overhear," I said, in way of an answer.

He sighed. "Alright, alright. Tell us later."

The butterflies in my stomach were getting out of control. There was no way I could continue eating. "I'm heading down to the lake now, guys. I'll see you in a little bit," I said as I got up from the table.

I needed some time alone to gather the courage to tell them. I had been trying to figure out all day how exactly I was going to tell them. I wasn't any closer to figuring it out than I had been yesterday when Draco first asked me to go with him. Maybe I'd just go with the "blurt it out" method. Yeah, that might work.

I figured they would be finishing their dinner by now, so I went to the edge of the lake and sat. Sure enough, not five minutes later Ron and Hermione came running up, out of breath.

"Ugh, Ron. We just ate. Are you trying to make me sick?" Hermione scolded Ron.

"Of course not, Hermione. I'm just really curious about what it is Harry has to tell us. Whenever he doesn't want other people to hear, that usually means it's pretty good," Ron said excitedly.

"Well, Ron," I started, "I don't know how excited you'll be once I tell you." I took a deep breath. "You guys know tomorrow is Halloween." They nodded. "And you know the Slytherins are having a party." More nodding. "Well, I have a date for the party."

"Oh, Harry! That's great!" said Hermione.

"Yeah, mate. That's awesome. Who's the lucky gal?" asked Ron.

"Well, first off…it's a guy." I looked at Ron shakily.

"Well, damn," he said and turned to Hermione. "I guess I owe you 10 pounds."

"What!" I asked in disbelief. "Hermione!"

She looked sheepish. "That was before you told me. I didn't think you'd be that upset."

"Nah, I'm not mad. Ron, are you ok with me being gay?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. That just means more girls for me!" he said with a smirk as Hermione glared at him.

"Pig," she muttered.

"So, who's the lucky guy, then?" Ron asked.

"Well…." I was _really _nervous now. "I hope you take this part as well as you did the news that I'm gay. It's….it's Draco."

"What!" Ron screamed. "That ferret! I knew there was something fishy going on between the two of you, but _dating_ him! I told him to stay away from you!"

I flinched. Ron was absolutely livid. "Now, hold on," I said. "He's changed. He's really not that bad a guy. And it's only one date. We're not dating." Yet, I thought.

"Well, it amounts to the same thing, whether it's one date or one thousand dates. You're betraying us, Harry."

"Now, hold on. It's not as bad as all that," piped up Hermione. "Malfoy has been a lot nicer this year, as long as _you're_ not the one instigating things."

"You're on his side?" Ron asked, looking hurt. "I can't believe this! I'm out of here!" he said, stomping off.

Hermione gave me a sympathetic look. "I'm going to try to calm him down. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, alright. Bye Hermione. Thanks," I answered.

"No problem." she said, and took off after Ron.

Well, I had told them. And unfortunately it went just how I thought it would. sigh.

A/N: Well, there ya go! Hope everyone liked it. The Halloween party will be the next chapter and it will be a bit longer. I'll get it up as soon as I can!


	4. The Halloween Party

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. The cable has been out on my internet for over a week! It's been terrible! But it gave me a chance to type up another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and I'll personize it next chapter.**

**Draco POV**

I was sitting in the common room waiting for midnight when Harry's owl landed on the couch net to me, extending her leg. "How do you guys do that?" I asked her as I removed the letter from her leg.

_Draco,_

_I told Ron and Hermione about tomorrow night. Ron's not talking to me, but Hermione's ok with it._

_I won't be meeting you tonight. Don't worry, I'm not backing out or anything, I just need to figure out what to wear! See you tomorrow at breakfast._

_Harry_

Damn. I was hoping to see him tonight. Oh, well. I penned him a response and sent Hedwig on her way.

**Harry POV**

_Harry,_

_Don't worry, Dear, I'm sure you'll look fabulous no matter what you wear! See you tomorrow._

_Draco_

"Look Hermione!" I said, waving the note in from of her face. "He called me 'Dear!'"

She smiled at me, "Fabulous. Now, let's see what you have to wear."

I grimaced. "Not much. Everything is too old, or too big, or too…wrong."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can find you something," she assured me. "How about these pants?" she asked, holding up some black trousers.

"Too big."

"Well, I do have some talent with a needle. Put them on and I'll see what can be done."

I snorted, "Yeah, _some _talent." I had seen the clothes she made for the house elves.

"Do you want me to help you or not?" she asked, glaring at me.

"Yes, yes. Of course. Ok, I'll put them on." I sighed. After they were on she set to pinning them. "I really hope you know what you're doing."

"Just trust me," she replied.

Once she was done with that she set to looking at me shirts. "Put this on," she said, throwing a shirt at me. It was a pink, collared button up.

"Hermione, it's _pink," _I whined.

"Don't worry about the color, just put it on. Good, it fits."

"But it's still pink," I said again.

"I said don't worry about the color!" she snapped at me. "Ok, let me have these. I'll get started on them right away." She grabbed the clothes and set off towards the girls dormitories. I sighed. I really hoped she knew what she was doing.

Potions the next day was terrible and wonderful all at the same time. Snape gave us an especially hard potion to make, saying "Just because it's Halloween, doesn't mean you get to get out of work," and glared at us all in turn. Even after making whatever was in my cauldron blow up, I was in a great mood. Tonight was the party and Draco kept smiling at me out of the corner of his eye. The only thing that brought me down a little was the fact that Ron was working with Neville and Seamus. He didn't look very happy about this, though. Their cauldron started bubbling and hissing loudly, and since mine had already blown up, the whole class took off running. Then everyone laughed when it let out a big sigh and settled back down.

Care of Magical Creatures was better. Hagrid gave us some kind of worms that changed colors every few seconds with instructions to make note of how many colors they could change into and how often they changed. I was glad, I didn't think I could concentrate on anything more difficult than that. Especially not with Draco winking at me every so often.

Finally dinner came, although I couldn't eat. I was too nervous. Hermione tried to convince me to eat, but I just couldn't. Finally Hermione said, "Alright Harry, lets go get ready." I jumped up so fast I almost knocked my seat over. Blushing fiercely, I followed Hermione out of the Great Hall.

Once we were back in the common room Hermione said, "Ok, Harry, go take a shower. I'll just leave your clothed on your bed."

I cringed, wondering what she had been able to do with that pink shirt. I spent more time in the shower than I needed to, but I wanted to be sure I didn't miss a speck of dirt.

When I got back to my room, there were clothes on my bed, just like Hermione promised. But they couldn't be mine. Especially not the shirt! Somehow Hermione had made it an emerald green the exact color of my eyes. I tried the pants on and they fit like a glove. Wow! Hermione has gotten better at the whole sewing thing.

I put the shirt on and went to the bathroom to look at myself in the mirror. Hermione was a genius! I looked great! I couldn't get my hair to lie flat though, and finally gave up.

I walked down to the common room to find Hermione, and when I saw her I was amazed. She had on a form-fitting, but not too tight, black dress on and her hair was up. If I was straight, I would have been turned on. "Wow, Hermione, you look good!" I told her.

She blushed and said, "Thanks. You too."

Now it was my turn to blush. "Only because of you. Oh no! I just thought of something! Was I supposed to meet Draco or was he picking me up? We never discussed it!"

"Tell you what," she said, "I'll head down there and ask him and one of us will be back to get you."

"Thanks, Hermione. You're the best," I said, giving her a hug.

"See you in a bit," she said as she walked out the portrait hole. I sat down on the couch to wait.

**Draco POV**

I was on my way to get Harry when I saw Granger come around the corner. "Malfoy, good. Harry wasn't sure if you were coming to get him or not."

I smiled at her, "Yeah, I figured it was the gentlemanly thing to do."

She actually smiled back and said, "Good. The password is 'Lemon Treacle.'"

"Thanks," I said. "Hey, Granger. Thanks for being such a good friend to Harry."

She smiled again. "Not a problem," and kept walking.

I walked into the Gryffindor common room to find Harry sitting on the couch nervously running his fingers through his hair. "Hey Sexy." I said, surprising him.

"Hey," he said, jumping up from the couch. "How'd you get in here?"

"Granger gave me the password," I said, walking over to him. I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You look amazing," I whispered huskily into his ear.

"So do you," he whispered back. I smiled. I had picked these clothes out over the summer in the hopes that if I wore them they would get his attention. The pants were a skintight black leather. The shirt was silver and I had left the top couple buttons undone so you could see the top of my chest.

I stepped back and smiled at Harry. "So, are you ready to go?"

He took a deep breath. "I guess so."

I took his hand and he stiffened for a moment. I squeezed his hand encouragingly and led him out. We walked to the Slytherin common room in silence. "Well, this is it."

I could see him swallow. "Yep. This is it."

I squeezed his hand once more and walked in. When we first walked in music was blaring and everyone was talking. A couple of Ravenclaw girls saw us and shrieked. All of the sudden everyone was looking at us. I'd never seen a room get so quiet so quickly.

"What is everyone looking at?" I asked briskly, glaring around the room.

"I think everyone is just surprised to see you here with Potter," piped up Pansy, even though she already knew it had been going to happen.

"Yeah, well, everybody's going to have to get used to it, because Harry and I are dating now," I announced loudly.

And just as quickly the room burst back into conversation. It was apparent that Harry and I were going to be quite the hot topic for a while. Harry, meanwhile, was blushing something fierce and looked like he wanted the floor to open up and swallow him.

"Come on," I said, putting the hand I had been holding into my other hand and placing my first hand on the small of his back. (a/n sorry if that sentence was confusing.) I led him over to Pansy who was talking to…Granger?

"Hey Pansy. Hey…Granger," I said, shooting a questioning glance at Pansy. "You guys aren't dating too, are you?" I asked.

Hermione just blushed, but Pansy laughed and said, "Heavens no! No offense, Hermione. We're just friends. If you hadn't been starring so much at Harry lately, you might have noticed."

I grinned. "Well, who can blame me for wanting to stare at something as sexy as this guy?" Harry blushed again.

"Hey, I'm going to get something to drink. You guys want something?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, please," said Harry.

"Um, yeah, thanks, Granger." Well, I guess if I was "dating" Harry (which I'd have to ask him later if he even _wanted_ to go out with me) and Pansy and Granger were friends, I'd have to make friends with her sooner or later.

"Come on guys, let's go sit down," I said, already steering Harry towards the couch. As we sat down I could tell Harry wasn't sure how close I wanted him to be, so I reached out and put my arm around his shoulder. He then relaxed into me and placed his head against the crook of my neck. I turned my head to smell his hair and kissed the top of his head. "Feel ok?" I asked.

"Much better now, thank you," he replied, placing his hand on my thigh.

When he did, it sent tingles all up my leg. I squeezed him closer and kissed his hair again.

"Well, aren't you two quite the couple," Hermione said, returning with our drinks.

I took a big swig. Good, it was spiked. Harry just took a little sip from his glass. "Drink up, baby," I said to him. "I'll make sure no one takes advantage of you later."

He smiled up at me. "And who's going to protect me from you?"

I laughed. "That is the question, isn't it." I was glad to see him relaxing.

A little while and a few drinks later, Harry was much more relaxed. I even got him out on the dance floor. Poor guy had terrible rhythm, although later I'm sure he'll blame it on the alcohol. After one particularly out of rhythm dance, a slow song came on. I grinned devilishly at Harry, grabbed him around the waist and pulled him close. He fit so well against my body. We were still getting odd looks from people, but I didn't let it bother me. Tonight was about me and Harry. As long as nobody turned hostile, I was willing to let bygones be bygones.

All of the sudden it was 3 in the morning and the party was winding down. "Harry, dear. Ready to go?" I asked.

He gave me a sleepy, half drunk smile. "Yeah, I guess so."

I had seen Granger and Pansy head off to the girls dormitory (just friends, my ass) so I wasn't worried about finding them to say goodnight. I threw my arm around Harry's waist and started back towards the Gryffindor common room.

We were almost there when Harry stopped and turned to me. "Were you serious earlier? When you said we were dating?" he asked, a little nervously.

I pulled him close and said, "Well, that depends." I could fee him shaking against me. "Will you have me?" I asked. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

A smile sprung to his face and he threw his arms around me. The next thing I knew his lips were pressed against mine. They were every bit as soft and delicious as I'd thought they'd be. I could taste the alcohol on his breath, and something else that had to be uniquely Harry. It was wonderful.

He broke off the kiss entirely too early, looked at me and said, "Of course I will, Draco."

"Good," I said, smiling. "Now let's try that kiss again."


	5. After the Party

**A/N: I am sooo sorry for taking so long to update. I kinda lost motivation for a while. And have been a little busy in real life. Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I really do appreciate it! And there is a treat for everyone. There's some "action" at the end of this chapter. ;D**

**Harry POV**

I woke up the next morning with the biggest headache ever. Man was I glad it was Saturday. Someone was banging around in their trunk. I groaned. "Could you keep it down? I have a huge headache." The only response was more, louder banging. That could only mean one thing.

I stuck my head out of my bed. "Ron, are you still mad at me?" Stupid question.

"What do you think?" he asked, slamming his trunk shut. "And you might want to get up soon if you don't want to miss lunch," he hissed as he stormed out of the dorm.

Lunch? Man, it must be late. Of course I hadn't been aware of what time it was when Draco had brought me back to my room. That memory brought a smile to my face. After Draco had asked me to go out with him, we had spent probably 15 minutes snogging outside the Gryffindor common room before I got so tired I could barely stand. Draco had carried me up to my bed, and I think I fell asleep in his arms. At least I don't remember being placed in bed, although it was obvious I had ended up there eventually.

My stomach growled. "Ok, ok. I'm getting up." I must have stood up too fast, though, because all of the sudden I saw bright lights and fell back on the bed. I groaned again. I really needed to remember not to drink that much again any time soon. I finally managed to get dressed and make it to the Great Hall.

Apparently I wasn't the only one who had been sleeping off the effects of last night. It looked like half the school was still in bed, and those who had make it down didn't look much better than I felt. I did a quick scan around the Hal, but didn't see Draco. I sighed and sat down, beginning to pile food on my plate.

"Good morning, sunshine!" a voice said from behind me. I looked up. Draco! I smiled at him. "How's your head feel?" he asked, sliding into the seat next to me and giving me a hug.

I groaned yet again. "I feel like someone has beaten me upside the head with a 2x4."

He laughed quietly. "My poor baby." Then he leaned over and kissed me on the temple. "After some food and aspirin, you want to go for a walk?"

"With you?" I asked, smiling.

"Well, it better not be with anybody else!" he said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Then I'd love to."

**Draco POV**

The poor guy not only felt like he had been beaten with a 2x4, he looked like it, too. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair a mess, and he was wincing with every step he took. I don't think he ever looked more attractive.

We were walking around the castle grounds, holding hands, in a comfortable silence. It amazed me to think how much things had changed between us in a few short months.

"Harry," I said, breaking the silence. "There's something I need to tell you."

He looked at me sadly. "I knew it. I knew you'd change you mind. I knew you couldn't really like me, It's ok, though. I knew it was too good to be true." He looked like he was going to cry.

"What!" I exclaimed, pulling him towards me, "You silly boy! Of course I like you! And don't you ever think I'd change my mind again. Because I won't!" I wrapped my arms firmly around his waist and kissed him hard on the mouth. "Now, what I was going to tell you was that I'm not playing Quidditch this year."

"What!" it was his turn to exclaim. "Not play Quidditch? Why?"

"Well," I began, "I just don't think it would be right. There's no way I could play against you now. It wouldn't be fair to my team. Or you."

"Me?" he asked, smirking. "Why wouldn't it be fair to me? It's not like you've ever beaten me anyway." He had a twinkle in his eye and I knew he was kidding.

I squeezed him tight for a second and said, "It's a good think I know you're kidding."

He laughed, then looked serious. "Well, if you're not playing, neither am I. No," he said, cutting off what I was about to say. "You were the only one who ever gave me any real competition. If you're not playing, neither am I."

"You sure?" I asked him.

"Absolutely."

"We're going to have a lot of free time then, with not having practice and all. I wonder what we're going to with it," I said suggestively.

"Oh, I bet we can think of something," Harry said, grinning devilishly before leaning in to kiss me.

**Harry POV**

By dinner, the few people in the school that had not been at the Slytherin party knew about me and Draco. The Hufflepuffs seemed to be glad that at least they didn't have to run in fear every time Draco and I got near each other. The Ravenclaws didn't really seem to care. Gryffindors were split, half happy for me, half mad at me for "betraying" them. And the Slytherins appeared to be mad at both of us.

Draco was sitting at the end of the Slytherin table eating by himself. He didn't seem to mind, though, as he was spending more time starring my way than eating. Of course, I was doing the same thing back.

Hermione sat down next to me and said, "You guys make such a cute couple."

I blushed. Thanks. Hey, have you talked to Ron lately?"

She sighed. "Yeah. He's still mad. He'll come around, though. He just needs time to get used to the idea that 1. Draco is not the Prat he used to be and 2. You and Draco are together. Just don't let Draco get into any pissing matches with him and you should be fine."

I laughed. "Easier said than done." My smile fell as I thought of something. "He's going to be mad all over again when he hears I'm not playing Quidditch this year."

"You're WHAT! Why not?" She looked absolutely shocked.

"Well, Draco said it wouldn't be fair to his team as he couldn't be competitive against me, and if he's not playing, neither am I. Plus I'm sure the Slytherins will even _want _him to play for them anymore."

"Well, you're probably right on that last part," Hermione said, quite seriously. "But Harry, not playing Quidditch? You love it."

"I know, but it just doesn't seem that important to me anymore." I wondered how many times I would have this conversation over the next couple days.

"Well, if you're sure."

I laughed. "You sound just like Draco. And, yes, I'm sure."

"Well, ok, then," she said, and launched into a speech about our transfiguration homework.

Katie Bell, the Quidditch captain approached me in the common room later that evening. "Hey, Harry. Tryouts are next Saturday. Not that you need to, but I thought I'd give you the heads up."

"Sorry, Katie, but I won't be playing this year." I cringed, waiting for her reaction.

"WHAT!" she shrieked. "You're not playing! But Harry, where am I going to find another seeker with half the talent of you?" she asked, sounding quite panicked.

"I really am sorry, Katie." I was, but I wasn't going to change my mind.

"It's because of him, isn't it?" Ron asked from across the room. "He's tricked you into not playing so that Slytherin has a shot at the Cup this year. I knew he was trouble."

"Draco won't be playing this year, either, Ron," I said, starting to get mad. What was with everyone? It was my decision to ply or not. Not theirs. "And he's not trouble. He's wonderful."

"Yeah, right," Ron snapped back. "Just don't be surprised when he goes back on his word, or breaks your heart." And he went storming up to the dormitory.

"Well, Harry, I can't say I'm not upset, but I'll respect your decision

"Thanks, Katie," I said, smiling at her.

"No problem," she said. "Now _where_ am I going to find another seeker?" she mumbled as she walked away.

It was getting late, so I finished the homework I had been working on and headed to bed. Ron was already in bed with his curtains drawn. I couldn't say I was sorry, either.

**Draco POV**

Ugh, it was Monday. Have I mentioned how much I hate Mondays? I dragged myself out of bed, showered, and headed down for breakfast. Pansy and Blaise were the only ones in my house still talking to me, but I didn't care. If they couldn't at least support my decision, I didn't need those losers. When I got to the Great Hall I sat next to Pansy.

"Good morning," she said happily.

"What in heaven's name are you so cheery about? Don't you realize it's_ Monday morning?"_ I asked.

"Yeah, I know. I' just in a good mood. You should be too, since your boyfriend is over there looking at you like a love sick puppy dog."

I looked over at Harry. She was right, he was. And I couldn't help but look back at him with the same look on my face. "He _is_ gorgeous, isn't he?" I asked her.

She laughed, "I'd say yes, but you'd probably hit me for it."

I grinned back at her. "You're probably right." All of the sudden there was a flutter of wings. Morning post had arrived.

I had no reason to suspect a letter, so when a bird landed in front of me, I was surprised. I looked up and my stomach dropped. It was my mother's owl. That meant she had probably heard about Harry and me. But at least it wasn't my father's owl. That would have been much worse.

I still hadn't removed the letter from her leg and she started to peck at my arm. ""Oh, sorry. I'm getting it," I said as I removed the letter. I gave her a hunk of sausage and sent her on her way.

My hands were trembling slightly as I opened the letter.

_Draco,_

_You know I've never cared who you decided to make friends with, but you might want to be careful. As long as you're happy, I'm happy, and I won't be telling your Father, but don't expect it to be too long before he finds out. Be careful. I love you._

_Mum_

I took a deep breath. At least she was on my side. And she wouldn't be telling my father.

"Who was it from?" asked Pansy.

"My Mum. She knows about Harry."

Her eyes got real big. "And?"

I smiled. "She's on our side."

"Oh, good!" she smiled back. "And you father?"

I sighed. "He doesn't know yet. And for now I think I'm going to try to keep it that way." I stuffed the letter in my pocket. "I'm going to go talk to Harry before classes start," I said getting up.

"Ok, see ya later."

Harry was finishing as I got over there, and he stood up. I wrapped my arms around his waist and have him a kiss. "Morning," I said, smiling at him. It was really hard not to smile when he was around.

"Morning." He smiled back. "Who was the letter from?"

"My mum." his face fell. "Don't worry, she's ok with it."

And you father?"

I laughed. "You sound just like Pansy." He scowled at me. I kissed him again. "My father doesn't know yet."

"That's good, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's good. Of course I'll have to tell him sooner or later, but for now I'd rather it was later."

"Well, he said, "We'd better get ready for class. We've got Potions. Yuck."

I laughed again. "It's not that bad."

"Easy for you to say," he said smirking at me. "You're Teacher's Pet."

I laughed once more, grabbed his hand and walked with him back to class.

**Harry POV**

Needless to say, Snape wasn't happy to see me walk into class hand in hand with his favorite student, but for once he actually didn't have a snide remark for me. Class was relatively uneventful, except Hermione was paired with Pansy now. When had they gotten so chummy?

Much of the rest of the week went by the same. Deadly glares from some, words of encouragement from others, cat call when Draco and I were walking down the corridors together, and looks of disappointment from many of the girls.

Saturday morning came, and there was an announcement on the common room message board. Next weekend was a Hogsmead weekend! I was so excited. Min and Draco's first weekend out in public together. I started to rush down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Halfway there I slowed down. What if Draco didn't want to spend the day together? As far as I knew, Draco's father didn't have any idea about us. And if Draco wanted to keep it that way, we couldn't very well walk down the street together. I entered the Great Hall not feeling nearly as excited as I first had upon reading the bulletin.

He was sitting with Blaise when I walked in. He didn't see me until I sat down, but then he beamed at me. He was so adorable. I couldn't muster up much of a slime back, though. I couldn't get next weekend off my mind. What if he didn't want to spend it with me? While I understood he why he wouldn't want to, I still didn't like it.

Draco mush have realized something was wrong because he frowned a little, said something to Blaise, and walked over to me. He leaned down to kiss me on the cheek, then sat next to me. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said, trying to sound casual.

He frowned again, getting cute little wrinkles across his forehead. "Did you see the announcement in your common room?"

"About Hogsmead?" I was sure I looked downright miserable now.

"Yeah. You want to go, right?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah," I said, "Do you?"

"Of course I do!" he exclaimed.

"With me?" I had to ask.

"Harry, what's wrong with you? Of course I want to go with you. Did you think I wouldn't?"

"Well, I wasn't sure. Someone will probably see us and tell our father."

"Don't worry about him, I'll handle it. If he can't accept the fact I like you, well, screw him." Now he looked downright angry. Was there any emotion he didn't look good in?

I threw my arms around him and hugged him tight. "Thank you, Draco. I was really afraid you wouldn't want to go with me."

He smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist. "You worry too much, you know that, Harry?"

After breakfast we spent the morning in the library doing homework. I was hoping to finish in time to be able to go watch the Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts. I was curious to see who Katie would find to replace me.

All of the sudden it was one o'clock. Draco and I had missed lunch, but there was no way I wanted to miss the tryouts.

"Hey, Draco, want to go see some horribly inferior people try to replace me as Seeker?" I asked, throwing him a devilish grin.

He smirked. "I'd love to see them try."

Down at the pitch, I ran into Katie. "That was mean, scheduling tryouts right after lunch."

She smirked and replied, "Yeah, well I wanted to see how many people would be stupid enough to try to fly on a full stomach. If they are that stupid, they have no business being on my team."

I laughed. "Well, good luck finding someone."

She grimaced, "Thanks, I'll need it."

With that Draco and I headed up to the stands. Katie started out with simple maneuvers, maintaining flying patterns and the sort. After 20 minutes it was obvious two people had, in fact, eaten lunch beforehand. They left the pitch looking downright green. Draco laughed, "Suckers."

I grabbed his hand and kissed the back of it. "Be nice, dear." He just smiled at me.

Of all the new people, there was one girl-a third year, I think-that appeared to be able to handle a broom. Katie finally brought out the snitch. I spotted it twice before the girl did, but once she did, she was off after it. The others out for Seeker raced after her, but she out-maneuvered them and caught the snitch. I was impressed. She was a little rough around the edges, but he had real potential.

Katie looked up at me from the turf of the pitch. She made an exaggerated motion of wiping her hand across her forehead, then smiled.

"Well, that's that. Want to go find someplace to go 'talk'?" I asked Draco, giving him my best smile, and raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"You bet I do!" he said, grabbing my hand and dragging me off.

**Draco POV**

I knew just the place to take him. I took him back into the castle and down a seldom used corridor. "Close your eyes," I said. He smiled and did as I asked. I walked back and forth in front of the section of wall three times with my own eyes closed. "Ok, you can open them." He opened his eyes, saw the door that had appeared, and rushed for it. I looked at him with a puzzled look on my face. "You know about this place?"

"Duh," he said, "Now get in here!" he said huskily.

Well I certainly wasn't going to deny him. I hurried after him and as soon as the door was shut behind me, Harry grabbed me, threw me against the wall, and assaulted my mouth. Where had this come from? The couple times Harry and I had snogged, he had been gentle and almost cautious. Maybe watching the Quidditch tryouts had gotten him worked up? If that were the case, we'd have to go toe all the practices. Of every house.

Harry's hands had been on my shoulders, but as he moved them down to caress my chest, I stopped thinking and just concentrated on what he was doing. His thumbs had he was rubbing in a clockwise motion. I moaned and deepened the kiss. He responded and rubbed his groin against mine. I could feel his hardness against me, and I had to break off the kiss to get a breath. "Harry," I moaned and began sucking on his neck. He tilted his head to allow me better access and thrust against me again. This time we both moaned.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I grabbed his robes and started to pull them off, continuing to lick and kiss his neck. As I was taking my robes off, Harry began unbuttoning his shirt. I reached out to touch his chest. I was so hard and...-masculine-. I loved it. I continued running my hands over Harry's chest and stomach as he began to undo my shirt.

As soon as both shirts were on the floor, Harry pulled me to him again and resumed ravaging my mouth. Between the feel of Harry's tongue over mine, his chest pressed against me, and his hands running up and down my back, I felt like I was in Heaven. Nothing I had ever experienced had ever felt this good.

Harry reached down and began to undo my pants. I was throbbing so hard it was beginning to hurt. When my pants dropped to the floor, it was such a relief. Harry took me in his hands and began gently stroking me. He then began kissing down my chest, continuing his ministrations with his hands. I leaned my head against the wall and moaned.

He lingered over my belly button for a moment, flicking his tongue in and out of it. Who knew a belly button could emit such a feeling? But that was nothing compared tohow it felt when he took me in his mouth. I felt my knees begin to go weak and if the wall hadn't been supporting me, I know I would have slunk to the floor.

He was swirling his tongue over the tip of me, using one hand to stroke me, and the other to fondle my balls. I was already feeling close to climaxing, so when he took me fully in his mouth and began sucking I lose all control. He continued to suck and stroke in rhythm to my release. There was no way I'd ever feel anything that good again.

When I was through, Harry stood back up and kissed me on the mouth. I could taste myself on him and the mix of the two was quite delicious.

I grabbed him and put him against the wall. "You're turn," I whispered in his ear. I couldn't help grinning when I felt a little shiver run down his body.

I wasn't real sure what to do, so I just did what I wanted and what I though Harry would enjoy. I started kissing his chest, stopping to suck on his nipples. He moaned whenever I took my tongue and flicked it back anf forth on top of them. After a few moments of that, I used my hands and mouth to thoroughly explore his stomach. I had never seen a more perfectly sculpted body.

When I was sure he couldn't stand it any more, and I knew I couldn't, I slowly undid his pants. As they dropped to the floor I had to take a moment to admire him. Who knew he was hiding that beautiful piece of work in there? I had no restraint. I had to get my mouth on it. As I was slowly sucking and swirling my tongue over him, he began moaning and rocking his hips towards me, asking me to take him deeper. I obliged.

As I started stroking him, he began moaning louder and rocking harder against me. I put everything I had into giving him pleasure and when he started coming into my mouth, it was great for both of us. He tasted so delicious!

Once his body stopped shuddering from his orgasm, I stood up and took him in m y arms. I kissed him and then whispered in his ear, "Was that ok?"

He wrapped his arms tightly around me. "You have no idea."

**A/N: I really hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter. This was my first time to write a "lemon scene." So please, let me know what you thought of it. Also, I'm not beta-ing this chapter. I just typed it up and I'm posting it, so you don't have to wait another week to get it. So if there are any major whatevers, let me know. Love you guys! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Draco POV**

Yesterday had been, simply put, amazing. I had never expected him to take the initial control. Oh, well. Next time it would be Harry who would be in for the surprise.

That Sunday was spent just hanging out. Me stealing kisses from Harry, Harry stealing kisses from me. All in all I felt the weekend had been a success.

That week flew by and the next thing I knew it was Saturday again. And a Hogsmeade weekend. I was a little nervous as Harry and I would be going out in public. Which just about guaranteed it wouldn't be much longer before my father found out about us. I guess I was as ready as I'd ever be.

That morning I met Harry in the courtyard and we got in line to be checked out to go into Hogsmeade. "So," I asked him, "What do you want to do first?"

"Well, you know the Wesley twins have opened their joke shop, right?" I nodded. "I haven't seen it yet, and I'd really like to see their place."

Now I really didn't care for the Weasleys,-although I could respect the twins obvious disrespect for the rules-but I knew how much Harry loved the family, and if I wanted any shot at something long term with him, I'd have to learn to deal with them. "Sure, sounds good," I said, plastering a smile on my face.

It wasn't very hard to find their shop, as most of the school knew they had opened. And since most of them had had pranks pulled on them by the twins at one time or another in the past, they expected great things. The place was packed as Harry and I stepped in. Harry took my hand to ensure we didn't get separated.

"Harry, mate!" one of the twins called out to him. "Come, step into our office," they said with a grin. Damned if I could tell which one it was. "Ah, and Malfoy. The man responsible for getting our little brother's panties in a twist!" the other one said, stepping out from behind the checkout counter. "Good job, mate," the first one said. "We do so enjoy…" "…Our brother's panties being twisted," the second one finished.

Harry laughed as I grimaced. I really didn't want to think about the Weasel's undergarments, twisted or not. I recovered and said, smirking, "Yes, well, I do what I can."

"Good…" "…Man." It was really unnerving how they finished each other's sentences like that.

"So, Harry. What can we get for you?" one of them asked. I had already forgotten which I had assigned as number one and number two.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, we just came to look around."

"Well, whatever you and your boy tow want…" I glared at the one who said that. "…it's on the house," the other finished. "We owe you…" "…so much."

Harry blushed. "It was no big deal. It's not like I needed it." I raised an eyebrow questioningly at Harry. "Oh, I gave them my winnings from the Tri-Wizard Tournament," he explained. "I have more than enough money for three lifetimes. And I felt this was a worthy cause," he said, smirking at the twins. "Well, I guess we'll just look around, and I'll tell you what we've taken before we leave."

"Not a problem, Mate…" "…Not a problem at all."

Harry and I spent the next couple hours playing with all the different thins they had. I had to give the Weasley twins credit, they were inventive. Finally we chose the stuff we wanted and after saying goodbye to the twins, headed back outside.

"So, where to now?" I asked Harry.

"Lunch?" he asked raising one eyebrow.

"Three Broomsticks?" I asked in return.

"Perfect," he said grinning.

We "reducio'd" the stuff we had so it would fit in our pockets. I grabbed Harry's hand as we rounded the corner. That's when I saw HIM.

**A/N: I am soooo sorry for the long delay! I hit a road block, but have worked around it. Now I might even make it into a trilogy! That is, if I get enough reviews. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Just wanted to let everyone know I started a new story. I would love you forever if you went and checked it out! Plus, it needs a title! O.O Thanks! You guys are great! 


End file.
